What A Feeling!
by Glittercat33
Summary: Richie is the popular kid. Eddie's... well, not. Reddie. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I'm back, here's a new story! My year is already off to a disappointing start, so no high expectations for this. Enjoy! The beginning of this sucks, but it's not that bad once you get far enough, trust me._

 _Don't like, don't read. Please, don't be ~that~ person who leaves rude comments because my story doesn't fit your standards. If you do comment something like that, I will do everything in my power to remove it._

 _This is pretty fricking edited!_

 ** _Rated T for a reason. I do not agree with many thing stated in this chapter, they are there to enhance detail or whatever._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

"Ew! Look, guys, it's the fag," Richie Tozier whispered to his friends. Eddie Kaspbrak had recently come out as gay, and many people hadn't taken it well. Most avoided him, but bullies saw him as something new.

Richie Tozier was popular. He was at the top of the food chain, while Eddie Kaspbrak sat low on the bottom. Richie was a bully, more specifically, Eddie's bully. Many people were fond of Richie, but he remained single, declining many girls asking him out. He was looking for someone... different.

Richie was bi, but he tried to deny it. Of course, Richie wasn't out, oh no, that would ruin his rep. The majority of Derry weren't accepting, it was just a very conservative place. Anyone openly gay would be frowned upon, and that was unfortunate for Eddie. He hadn't even meant to come out, he just slipped up.

 _"Eddie, are you almost done?" Ben Hanscom asked through the bathroom door. "We're all waiting."_

 _"Yeah, um, just a second." Eddie put his head in his hands. He sighed. Eddie didn't want to go to the dance, he didn't have a date, after all, he was gay. Eddie didn't want to go with a girl._

 _"Alright, just meet us outside," Ben instructed. Eddie heard him walk down the stairs, and out the door. Eddie stood up, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was slicked down, and he was wearing a nice suit. He opened the bathroom door, and met up with his friends outside._

 _"What took you so long?" Stan wondered. Bill gave him a look, and he sighed. "Let's just go, I don't wanna be late."_

 _Bill, Stan, Ben, Mike and Eddie got into Mike's car. They drove to the dance, all dateless except for Mike. He picked up his date on the way, a kind girl named Melody. Melody was friendly with Bill, Stan, Ben, and Eddie, but she was there to be with Mike. They arrived at the dance rather late, turning in their tickets and walking in. Mike and Melody ran straight to the dance floor, dancing like the other couples. The single girls were split up in groups, many staring at the boys._

 _"Eddie, look, Ashleigh is looking at you," Stan stated. Ashleigh was a short girl, with long brown hair in a braid. She had freckles scattered across her cheeks, similar to Eddie. She was very self centered. The two of them were very much alike in appearance, but their personalities couldn't be more different. Ashleigh was selfish, stuck up, and snotty, while Eddie was caring, sweet, and shy._

 _"Eddie, go up to her, dude, here's your chance!" Ben exclaimed. Eddie shook his head. "Why not?"_

 _"Yeah, Kaspbrak, why not? What are you, gay?" Evan Williams snarled._

 _"Yeah," Eddie responded without thinking. The boys standing near him backed away, disgusted. Eddie's eyes widened when he realized what he had said._

 _"Ew." One of the boys stood up on a table, and announced it. "Hey everybody! Kaspbrak's gay!" There were choruses of "fag" thrown at him, and Eddie found himself crying. He ran out to the courtyard, and curled up into a ball. He sobbed into his knees, alone. All he could think about were the looks on his friends faces. Stan looked disappointed, Bill looked at Stan (hmmm...), Mike gave him a look of pity, and Ben was shocked. They probably hated him._

 _Richie watched the whole scene. He saw how Eddie's eyes were wide with fear when Evan had announced it to the school. People had called him a fag, they had laughed at him._

 _"His mom probably turned him gay." Evan smirked._

Eddie shuddered, recalling the memory. Of course, Sonia Kaspbrak didn't turn him gay. He didn't even think that was possible. He was gay before he knew that he was, and certainly his mom doesn't know. She thought being gay was some type of disease, something strange and abnormal. Because, at least in the conservative town of Derry, being straight was the norm. Eddie sighed.

"Go away."

"Do you really think we're gonna listen to a fag? Wake up, Kaspbrak." Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier spat at his feet, dangerously close to the germaphobe boy. Eddie grimaced, finally looking up at Richie.

"What do you want?" Eddie asked, rather rudely.

"Hmmm, let's see, what do I want?" Richie rubbed his chin. "Oh! I know. I want you to suffer. Because it's what fags like you deserve." Richie roughly pulled Eddie up, until they were standing across from each other. Richie walked in circles around him, like a caged animal. He pounced on Eddie, tackling him to the ground.

"Hold him still." Richie's posse pushed Eddie down so he couldn't get up. Richie kicked him, making Eddie shield his face with his right arm. He kicked it hard, and a snap was heard. After a few seconds, Eddie registered the pain, letting out a howl that started off quiet, but quickly got to full volume. Richie and his groupies ran off, leaving Eddie with his broken arm. It was bent at a weird angle, and the skin was turning a light green shade.

"What on earth?" Mrs. Smith yelled, having heard the screams. "Edward? Your arm! What happened?" Eddie just kept crying while Mrs. Smith brought him to the nurse, who called the hospital. An ambulance pulled up, taking Eddie away to the hospital. It seemed bigger than it was, but it was school policy. Either it was largely ignored, or it was blown up more than necessary.

When Eddie returned from the hospital, his arm was fitted in a big white cast, reaching from his knuckles to his elbow. It was still blank, no signatures yet. He used the excuse that he wanted to 'keep it clean', but everybody knew the truth. Eddie Kaspbrak had no friends.

* * *

 _Yay I did it! What'd you think? Leave a comment please with your opinion, but please no hate. There will soon be more chapters, don't worry!_

 _Meow_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi I'm back with a new chap enjoy! :)_

 _This isn't a Stranger Things crossover but I did use some characters. All rights to the ST characters goes to the Duffer brothers._

 _I edited this like hell but it still sucks._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person

Eddie was different.

Richie had noticed he had no signatures on his cast. Heck, the whole school noticed. Richie had left Eddie alone since he broke his arm, which was good for both of them. Richie's behavior became more friendly, and he kept his promise not to bully Eddie.

Richie regretted what he had done to him. The small boy was kind of similar to him, in a way. Neither were straight, for starters. Richie was bi, and, well, Eddie was gay. The more Richie thought about it, the worse he felt for bullying him. Richie made a vow to fix his mistake, and he wasn't giving up.

* * *

Eddie was upset. With his 'friends', for abandoning him. With Richie's posse, because they had beaten him. With Richie, because he broke his arm. And most of all, Eddie was upset with himself. For letting his secret slip. For not fighting back. For being a loser.

Eddie was at the pharmacy, picking up some new medication he would be forced to take. He sighed, walking up to the front desk to pay for it. The girl behind the desk eyed his cast, then looked up at him.

"No signatures?" She asked.

"I wanted to keep it clean." _No, you don't have friends to sign it for you._

"Here, I'll sign it." She uncapped a black Sharpie, and began to write in big, bold letters.

 **L - O - S - E - R**

"There, now everyone will know what you are." She smirked at him. Eddie stood there with his mouth open in disbelief. She had written 'LOSER' on his cast. He ran out of the pharmacy, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. People laughed at him, mostly students from his school. Eddie hid in an alleyway, crying for real now. He was in fetal position, with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees.

As fate would have it, Richie was close by. He went to that same alleyway to blow off steam, often in the form of a cigarette. As he was about to light the cancer stick, Richie heard muffled crying nearby. So he went to investigate. He wasn't too surprised when he saw Eddie, curled up in a ball.

"Eddie?" His head jerked up, and his eyes went wide. He cried out in surprise, and his breathing became unsteady.

"N-no, please don't hurt me!" Eddie pushed himself back, away from Richie, until he hit the wall. Now he was really cornered.

"Calm down, I don't wanna hurt you." Eddie had a wild look in his eyes, one of true fear. Richie didn't like seeing the younger boy in such distress. "Are you ok?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Eddie sniffed, wiping away some tears. "This doesn't seem right. I thought I was, I was just some _fag_ that you, that you-" Eddie started crying again, fresh tears replacing the old ones. Richie reached for him, to brush away the new tears, but Eddie flinched and stiffened. He cried harder, the sobs sounding strangled. He gasped for breath, fumbling around with his fanny pack. Richie immediately unzipped the pack, grabbing his inhaler and sticking it in Eddie's mouth. He pressed the trigger one, two, three times, and Eddie's soft breaths evened out. He closed his eyes, sighing.

"Ok, clearly _something's_ wrong. Why won't you just tell me?" Richie wondered. Eddie thought about whether or not to trust him, before moving his arms so his cast was visible. Richie peered at it, gasping when he saw what was written on it. "Who did this?" Eddie shook his head, his eyes still glassy with tears. "Hold on." Eddie's face was red and puffy, and he looked miserable. Richie pulled out a tissue and a red Sharpie, handing the tissue to Eddie.

"Why do you have tissues?" Eddie asked.

"One of my friends gets nose bleeds a lot. I guess she put some emergency tissues in my backpack, since she doesn't carry one."

"She?" Eddie questioned, jealousy hinting in his tone.

"Yea, but she doesn't go to our school. She's home schooled." Richie drifted off, thinking about his friend El. Her full name was Ella, but nobody called her that. She was dating Mike Wheeler. "She has a boyfriend." Eddie's face relaxed, confusing Richie. "Also I'm human, so I need them too." Richie studied Eddie's cast. "Close your eyes."

"What!? No way, uh-uh, not happening!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Geez, I'm not gonna hurt you, calm down!" Richie reached for Eddie's cast, making him flinch and move his arm. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya, just hold still." Richie took out the red Sharpie, thinking about what he could draw. An idea popped into his head, and Richie started to write. Eddie's watch beeped, and Richie left, leaving Eddie alone in the alley.

"Are you almost done?" Eddie questioned. When he got no answer, he opened his eyes. His cast no longer said 'LOSER', now it said 'LOVER'. The red V Richie had drawn was messy, and the S was still visible underneath, but it made Eddie feel warm and bubbly inside. He smiled, but it quickly disappeared when he saw the time. His mom would be so upset, especially if she saw his cast. Eddie ran back to where he parked his bike, and hopped on, riding home. It started to rain, getting Eddie soaked to the bone. He shivered, pedaling as fast as he could. He reached his house late, and his mom was waiting at the door.

"Edward Kaspbrak! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sonia yelled. "You should've been home a half hour ago!

"Sorry, mother," Eddie mumbled. "I lost track of time."

"That's no excuse! You know the rules!" She frowned at Eddie, shaking her head. "Go make something to eat, and don't forget to take your pills. And don't think I'm done with you!"

"Yes, mother." Eddie headed toward the kitchen to eat, but nothing seemed appetizing. He sluggishly walked to his room, and flopped down onto the bed. He didn't know if he was happy or not to have run into Richie in the alleyway. Sure, he had fixed his cast, but Eddie had began to notice things about Richie. Things like the freckles that painted his nose and cheeks. Like the way his glasses sat on his face. Like how his expression changed from curious to concerned when he saw Eddie in the alley. There was no denying it.

Eddie Kaspbrak was falling for Richie Tozier.

* * *

 _So what do you think? Leave a review so I know!_

 _Meow_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok I am SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated this in over a year (my bad lol) but I SWEAR I'm back and really trying to write and finish up some of my stories since I have like 10 things I'm working on currently. I would love to hear from you about what I need to update first (You guys mean so much to me and I want everyone to be happy) so feel free to pm me or leave a review! Again, so so sorry it took me so long._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

Eddie sat in his room, running his fingers over his cast. He traced the red V Richie had written, changing his "LOSER" to "LOVER". Eddie thought it was peculiar that Richie had wanted to comfort him, especially after the way he acted at school. Richie was a puzzle, all right, and Eddie seemed to be missing quite a few pieces.

Eddie frowned. What was Richie trying to prove? After he broke Eddie's arm, Richie had left him alone. But then in the alleyway today... it just didn't make sense. And what Richie had written...

Could it be?

No, Eddie decided, shaking his head. Richie was definitely straight. A regular hetero. Not a speck of gay on him.

And yet Eddie couldn't shake the feeling that Richie was hiding something big.

* * *

The next morning, Eddie woke up to his alarm screaming at him to get up. He groaned, but obeyed, stopping the alarm and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He got dressed quickly, but struggled with getting his cast through the tiny arm hole of his shirt.

Eddie skipped breakfast- no point in eating when the idea of food makes you nauseous- and started his walk. Sonia Kaspbrak insisted that Eddie walk to school, since the school bus had so many germs. Eddie, of course, didn't particularly like the bus, and agreed that walking would be better. It gave him time to think.

And this morning, Eddie thought about Richie.

The curly-haired, coke bottle glasses-wearing, freckle-nosed boy had contradicted himself. He's mean to Eddie, breaking his arm, then calms him down and tries to fix Eddie's cast? There was something different about Richie, and he knew it. Eddie just didn't know what "it" was.

He sighed. Richie was no open book. Figuring this out was going to be harder than it looked.

* * *

At school, Eddie went to his first period, history. As the teacher droned on about Columbus, Eddie felt a light tap on his shoulder. He whipped around, suddenly tense. He eyed Richie warily, unsure of what this was about.

"Hey, Eds," Richie whispered. "Wanna get outta here? This is the boringest shit ever," he remarked, gesturing at the teacher.

"First of all, boringest isn't a word. Second, what gives you the impression I would skip class with you?"

"Well who wouldn't?" Eddie made a face. "C'mon Eds!" Richie pleaded.

"Don't call me that," Eddie muttered. Richie smiled playfully. Eddie rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Fine. But I don't want to get caught, ok?" Richie nodded.

"I got this," he assured, raising his hand. "Play along with it." Eddie looked at him confused.

"Yes Richard?"

"Can I go to the nurse? I don't feel good," Richie fake groaned.

"Oh! You better go then." She paused, thinking. "And take the trash can with you, just in case."

"Can I have an escort? Yknow, if there's a problem?" Richie asked. The teacher hesitated, but eventually agreed. Richie grabbed Eddie's hand and the two of them ran out the door. They left so quickly they didn't hear the teacher call after them about the trash can.

"So Eds, impressed?"

"At your class-skipping skills? Hardly," Eddie scoffed.

"Playing hard to get, huh? We'll see about that." Eddie blushed lightly. Richie veered into a bathroom, dragging him along.

"Richie what-"

"Shhhh," Richie insisted, covering Eddie's mouth with one hand and pointing at the principal walking down the hallway with the other. Eddie pushed his hand away, rubbing and wiping at his face frantically where Richie had touched him. The taller boy watched with an amused smile as Eddie washed his face in the bathroom sink.

"Do you have any idea how many germs are on your hands? 7 million! 7million germs you just touched my face with!" Eddie exclaimed angrily. Richie just chuckled lightly.

"Geez Eds, don't be so high strung! You know it won't kill you to relax every once in awhile!" Eddie's expression didn't change.

"You know what, Richie Tozier? It wouldn't kill _you_ to do your work once in awhile! I shouldn't even be here! I'm going back to class," Eddie declared, taking a puff from his inhaler and walking out the door. Richie's smirk dropped, and he grabbed Eddie's hand quickly.

"Wait," Richie insisted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Eddie stared incredulously.

"You should've thought of that before the dance." Eddie's voice was unwavering, dangerously calm.

"You can't seriously still be mad about that! Let it go," Richie responded.

"Let it go? Richie, you- you broke my arm! Give me one good reason why I should let it go!" Eddie seethed. Richie opened his mouth, but promptly closed it when he found, for once in his life, he had nothing to say. "Yeah. That's what I thought. Goodbye, Richie Tozier."

* * *

 _ahhhhh I'm so sorry! I just kinda kept writing oops_

 _I promise I will try my best to keep updating as much as I can, but in the meantime you can always check out my other Reddie fics_

 _Reddie One Shots_

 _The Worst Kind of Sickness_

 _Dirty Little Secret_

 _thank you for sticking with me through this!_


	4. Chapter 4

_yes let's update this shit_

 _I'm so excited! Two chapters in two days? Practically unheard of!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

Eddie turned, storming out of the bathroom. Richie watched, dumbfounded at Eddie's sudden display of boldness. Eddie left Richie's field of vision, and almost immediately slouched back to his regular stance. He face palmed, groaning as he walked.

 _That was so stupid! Why did I do that?_ Eddie wondered, grimacing at his idiotic move. He had finally gotten one of the most popular kids in school to not have him, and what does he do? He lets his emotions get the better of him and fucks it up.

Eddie pushed open the door, escaping the stuffy school he spent most of his day in. The fresh air felt nice, slightly crisp with the spice of autumn. Eddie rounded the corner, and slumped against the school wall. He put his head down, trying not to think about what he had ruined so quickly. Richie would hate him for it- possibly even bully him again. Eddie shivered at the thought.

Yet again, Eddie wasn't entirely sure why Richie was suddenly being nice to him in the first place. Maybe it was pity? Or maybe it was all a trick, some cruel prank to make Eddie trust them, and then- KABLAM! Tiny, weak, baby Eddie crushed to a pulp. It made more sense than Richie actually liking him.

* * *

Richie sat in the bathroom, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. Yes, Eddie was frustrating, and after that display, it became clear that Eddie had no interest in being close to him. Richie sighed, and walked out the back door of the school.

He rounded the corner, hastily retreating when he spotted Eddie leaning against the wall. What was he doing here? Richie watched him from afar, attempting to sort out the puzzle that was Eddie Kaspbrak.

* * *

Eddie shook his head. It was all so confusing. His feelings toward Richie were new to him, and Eddie wasn't sure if the bubbly feeling in his stomach was from love or hatred. The only thing Eddie seemed to be absolutely sure of in that moment was that Richie Tozier was annoying. And hot.

Someone was watching him. Eddie's eyes darted around, scanning for whoever was watching him. When his surroundings didn't show off any peepers, Eddie jumped to his feet, cautious of what could be lurking in the shadows. He fumbled with his fanny pack, shakily taking a puff from his inhaler.

"Wh-who's there?" Eddie questioned. _You sound like Bill, stop stuttering. Scaredy cat._ Richie appeared from behind the wall, hands raised in a mock surrender.

"You caught me," he said, a grin growing on his face. But it wasn't a sinister grin like Eddie had expected. Instead, Richie seemed like he truly wanted to be friends with Eddie. "Hey Eds."

Both boys nervously stared at each other, Eddie chewing on his lip.

"Look, I-" they started in unison. Richie tried again. "Eddie, I... I'm really sorry. About the dance, I mean. And your arm. I was a total douchebag." Richie admitted.

"Yeah, you were." Richie's jaw dropped. Eddie smirked.

"Seriously? That's it? That's total bull-"

"Shut up Trashmouth," Eddie giggled. "I wasn't finished."

"Ok? What were you going to say then?" Richie retorted.

"Maybe if you stop talking I'll tell you!" Eddie exclaimed. He took a deep breath, training his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to be so rude to you back there. I was just... upset, you know?" Eddie's gaze flicked up to meet Richie's. The taller boy nodded, understanding in his eyes.

"I know," Richie echoed quietly. "I honestly don't blame you. I would've been mad at me too." He thought for a moment, pausing. "And I wouldn't of apologized. That's not how I roll." Richie waved his arm horizontally, and Eddie burst into a fit of giggles at Richie's antics. Soon enough, both boys were howling with laughter.

Once the laughter had died down, Richie took a small piece of paper and scribbled down a messy 10-digit number. He offered it to Eddie.

"My phone number. Thought you might want it. Gimme a call, sweetheart!" Richie exclaimed, pointing double finger guns at Eddie before striding away. Eddie stood against the school wall, mouth agape, Richie's number clutched tightly in his fist. It felt incredibly surreal, almost as if it was a dream. Eddie pinched himself. Not a dream.

He stared down at the numbers scrawled haphazardly onto the paper. _Richie's number._ Eddie's mouth twisted up into a large grin, and he practically jumped with joy. _Richie gave me his number!_ He hugged the scrap of paper close to his chest, running home as fast as he could.

It was in this moment that he realized that maybe his crush was a little _more_ than just that.

Maybe Eddie's "crush" had evolved into something more. Eddie didn't want to even think it. Is it possible? Could Eddie L-word Richie?

The thought made the asthmatic boy stop dead in his tracks. No, no way. Eddie couldn't. Could he?

Eddie groaned. This whole "dating" thing was more complicated than he expected. Do I like him, does he like me, all these questions were overwhelming for Eddie. He had never really dated anyone, not a real relationship anyway. Part of that was due to the fact that he was gay, and that severely narrowed his dating pool. But Eddie didn't really know Richie's intentions. There was always a chance this was still just some cruel prank, something to shake Eddie at his core.

But Eddie didn't want to doubt his good feelings. Richie had been kind to him, ever since that night at the dance. After breaking his arm, of course. But Richie hadn't bothered Eddie for some time now, which was odd. The more Eddie thought about it, the more it sounded like it was all a trick. There was still one way to check.

Richie's number.

If it was real, then maybe their connection was too. But, on the other hand, if it turned out to be fake, Eddie wasn't sure he could take it. He had already lost most of his friends, Bill and Mike occasionally waved to him in the halls, but at lunch, during class, he was alone. And it hurt. To have people learn one thing and go from being your best friends to not speaking was devastating.

All Eddie could do is hope.

* * *

 _ooh what's going to happen? seriously I don't know yet lol I make this up as I'm typing_

 _I hope y'all enjoyed and leave a review! I read them all :)_

 _Check out my other Reddie stories! There's something for everyone!_


	5. Chapter 5

_ayyyy I'm really doing it! I'm... I'm updating! This is unheard of where I come from_

 _Wow I can't believe I used to think I was funny I'm literally just awkward_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

Eddie hovered over the phone, a crumpled up piece of paper in his hand. He had been in this position for the last hour or so, debating whether or not he should actually call the number. Eddie sighed. He wanted to know so badly, he _needed_ to know. Slowly, Eddie began to type in the numbers, one by one. He held the phone close to his ear shakily, chewing on his lip. Eddie braced himself for what was starting to seem more and more like a prank.

"Hellooo?" A woman's voice answered, slightly slurred, and Eddie's heart froze.

"Yes, um, hi, can I speak to Richie?" He squeezed his eyes shut, scrunching up his face.

"Yeahhh, whatever. Richard! Phone!" She screamed. Eddie felt a wave of emotion wash over him. He was relieved the number was real, but concerned for Richie. This woman, who was most likely Richie's mom, sounded... out of it. Eddie was snapped out of his thoughts by the dark-haired boy's voice echoing through his brain.

"Hey? Who is this?"

"Oh, um, hi Richie, it's, uh, it's Eddie. Yknow, from school." Eddie cringed at his absolute inability to be smooth. Why did he have to be so awkward?

"Eds! You actually called! What's up my good man?" Richie exclaimed in a terrible British

"You didn't think I would call?" Eddie wondered, ignoring Richie's question. There was silence on the other end for awhile.

"Uhh... well I didn't think you really wanted to," Richie responded, all goofiness wiped from his tone.

"And why wouldn't I want to?"

"I- I don't know, Eds. I just got this feeling that you didn't like me like that-"

"Like what?" Eddie interrupted.

"Nothing, I didn't mean to say that." Richie paused. What Eddie couldn't see was that Richie, in all his glory, had fallen for him. And damn, it made the Trashmouth nervous. And Richie Tozier doesn't get nervous. "So... how about meeting me at the quarry? Can you be there in 10 minutes?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know..." Eddie hesitated.

"C'mon Eds, it'll be fun! And bring your bathing suit, we're going swimming."

"Fine, but I have to be home by 5:30. Just- just don't try anything, ok? I'll be there," Eddie sighed.

"Eddie bear, who are you talking to?" Sonia called from down the hall.

"Just a friend, Mommy!" Eddie replied.

"Oh? Well, be careful!" Eddie out the phone back up to his ear, groaning.

"Sorry about that-" he was cut off by Richie's laugh, loud and clear as a bell.

"You- you still call your mom 'Mommy'?" He choked out between fits of laughter. Eddie frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. He waited for Richie to calm down. "Kaspbrak, you are too much!"

"Shut up, Trashmouth," Eddie muttered.

"Eds-" Eddie slammed the phone back into the receiver, face blotchy and red. He groaned, putting his head between his knees. He wasn't aware he was crying until he felt hot tears splash onto the chair.

 _You're too sensitive,_ he thought. _That's why your arm got broken. That's why you lost your friends. And now it's why Richie will never want to speak to you again._

Eddie let a sob escape his lips, unfortunately attracting the attention of Sonia Kaspbrak.

"Eddie bear?" She waddled in from her spot on the couch, placing a sticky hand on Eddie's forehead. "You're burning up! Get to your bed now, I'll call doctor Harting-"

"I'm ok, Mommy," Eddie sniffed, cringing at the name. "You don't need to call the doctors, I'm fine."

"No Eddie bear, you're sick. And sick people go to the doctor," she insisted, grabbing the phone. Eddie reached for the phone as well, tugging against his mother's grip. Unfortunately for Eddie, he was at a disadvantage, with his broken arm and underdeveloped muscles, he didn't stand a chance against the brute force of Sonia Kaspbrak. She grabbed his wrist tightly, making Eddie squirm and whimper.

"I'm calling doctor Harting. He's going to make you all better, Eddie," she growled, gritting her teeth. She kept her death grip on Eddie's wrist while she called the doctor. When she hung up, Sonia turned her attention to Eddie, who's fingers were a light shade of purple. She dragged him down the hall to his bedroom, forcing him into bed.

"I'll go get you some medicine, Eddie bear. You stay right where you are. Doctor Harting will be here soon," she smiled, closing the door. Eddie didn't date leave his bed, instead choosing to tend to his bruised wrist. His fingers were cold and an odd shade of light purple, while his nails were a deep blue. She had held his wrist very tightly. Eddie gingerly massaged the blood flow back into his hand, waiting for the doctor to arrive.

As if he had heard Eddie's thoughts, Doctor Harting opened the door, looking impatient.

"Hello again, Eddie," he sighed. "What's wrong with you this time?" He sounded bored, and Eddie didn't blame him. Doctor Harting had been Eddie's doctor for almost a year now, and had been called in countless times. As were many of Eddie's previous doctors, who had either quit, or Sonia Kaspbrak had replaced them.

"He's very sick, doctor. He needs medicine," she insisted. Doctor Harting rolled his eyes.

"I'm asking Eddie. What's wrong?" He repeated.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Eddie muttered. He nodded, standing up.

"Miss Kaspbrak, I really don't think Eddie's sick. He seems to be perfectly normal, a little small for his age, but healthy nonetheless. If that's all, I'll be going now," Doctor Harting stated. Sonia flushed a deep red.

"What kind of doctor are you?! He's clearly sick! You give him medicine, or I'll find another doctor who will!" She screamed. Doctor Harting didn't even flinch, instead sighing and handing Sonia a small bottle of pills. She accepted them, beaming with pride. "That's more like it."

"He shouldn't take any more than two a day, and only when he's running a fever. For tonight, he just needs some rest, and he should be fine in the morning. Now, uh, feel better," the doctor shrugged, and walked out the door. Sonia inspected the bottle of pills suspiciously.

"Ok Eddie bear, you heard what the doctor said. I'll bring you some medicine, and then you can sleep." Eddie opened his mouth to protest, but she was already gone. Plus, Sonia had left the bottle of pills on his nightstand. Whatever she was bringing him, it wasn't what Doctor Harting prescribed.

"This'll make you feel better," she called from down the hall. Sonia appeared at the doorway, holding a large pill and a glass of water. She handed it to Eddie, who easily downed it. He sipped the water gingerly, but couldn't for very long. Eddie began feeling... funny, to say the least. His vision swam dizzily, and his hands and feet went numb. His brain was fuzzy, and his mouth felt as if someone had stuffed cotton balls in it. Eddie swayed a bit, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

* * *

 _ooh cliffy! Don't worry I hate me too lmao_

 _I'm sure you've noticed by now that this is written in 3rd person, but Eddie's side of the story. And I promise Richie will be in the next chapter more haha oops_

 _Please please please go check out some of my other Reddie stories if you liked this one! It would mean so much if people would actually read the stuff I write (I don't think it's THAT bad)_

 _Dirty Little Secret, The Worst Kind of Sickness, Reddie One Shots!_

 _I love you all!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow I'm actually updating what_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

Eddie woke with a start, jolted awake by vivid nightmares. His vision swam, his stomach tied into knots. He tried to remember what happened- there was yelling, a strange pill, Richie-

Eddie sat up quickly, swaying dizzily. His head pounded in time with his heart. He looked at the clock, seeing a jumbled mess of numbers. It didn't matter anyway. He had already missed Richie's plans. Eddie felt his heart drop. Richie would surely hate him for standing him up. Eddie laid back down, tears leaking slowly from his eyes. He passed out shortly after, welcoming the much-needed rest.

The second time Eddie woke up, he felt much more aware. His vision was sharper, and the pounding in his head had gotten quieter. He reached through his clouded memory, searching for something to help him understand. But the only thing Eddie could remember clearly was the large, red pill his mother had given him, seconds before his memories ended.

He reached for the bottle of pills on his nightstand, the ones doctor Harting had prescribed last night. The pills were small and white, nothing like what Sonia had given him. Eddie frowned, his muddled mind still slow. When it finally clicked, his eyes widened. That pill was no medicine.

Sonia Kaspbrak had poisoned him.

The hypochondriac within Eddie panicked, the nausea he already bore intensifying. He leaped out of bed, running to the bathroom. He dry heaved into the toilet a few times, shaking considerably. It just didn't add up. His mother had always been overprotective, sheltering Eddie. It was almost as if his mother _wanted_ him to be sick.

Eddie collapsed onto the bathroom floor, closing his eyes. He was breathing heavily, seconds away from full-blown hyperventilating. He crawled across the floor, grabbing his inhaler off the counter, and puffing the foul-tasting medicine down his throat. He gasped, eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Eddie bear? Is that you?" Sonia called, approaching the bathroom door. Eddie's breath hitched, scrambling to lock the door as his mother's voice got louder. "Eddie! Are you ok in there?"

"I'm fine, Mommy!" Eddie exclaimed, grimacing at the name.

"Then open this door!" She growled, almost threateningly. "You know we don't lock doors in this house." Eddie stayed silent, biting his lip. Suddenly Sonia's voice dropped lower, actually threatening. "If you don't open this door right now, I'll break your other arm." Eddie shivered, tucking his knees to his chest. He still refused to open the door.

"I'll wait here all day if I have to! You'll have to come out sometime..." She insisted. "... and when you do, I'll snap your arm!" Eddie gulped, frantically searching for a way out. His eyes were drawn to the window. Eddie opened it, poking his head out to examine the height. The window was on the second floor, and with his broken arm, he wouldn't be able to climb down too well.

"Edward, you open this door this instant, or I'll break it down myself!" That was enough for Eddie. He climbed up, sitting on the windowsill. He heard his mother's heavy breathing outside the door, took a deep breath, and jumped.

Eddie landed safely on the ground, stumbling but still upright. He heard the bathroom door splinter, and took off running. Eddie wasn't sure we're exactly he was heading, but anywhere was better than here. Despite his asthma, Eddie was a good runner, and that was what brought him to the schoolyard, red-faced and out of breath.

It happened to be a school day, a Friday to be more specific. He checked his watch. Second period. Eddie walked into the building, armed with nothing but his clothes from the day before and his inhaler. He headed to the bathroom, splashing water over his face. The poison had mostly worn off, but Eddie still felt disoriented and a little nauseous. It was probably better if he didn't go to math at all. He was already late, and he had been called in sick this morning. So missing math, especially when you're barely aware of your surroundings, is probably a good idea.

Eddie stayed in the bathroom, staying in the back corner so passing teachers wouldn't see him. The bathroom stayed eerily empty, until the one person Eddie really wanted to see walked in.

"Eds...?" Richie wondered, frowning. Eddie pulled away from the sink, leaning heavily on the porcelain.

"Richie," he breathed. "I'm so glad to see you-" Richie scoffed, cutting him off.

"Sure you are. And that's probably why you didn't show up at the quarry yesterday, right Eds?" He chuckled darkly. Eddie's face fell, as Richie turned away from him, walking back towards the exit.

"Richie wait-" Eddie took a step forward, immediately face-planting into the blue tile. He groaned, his head spinning. Richie's eyes widened, and he dashed to Eddie's side.

"Eddie are you ok? What happened?" Richie's hands darted over Eddie's body, unsure of what to do. Eddie groaned again, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"I'm ok," he insisted, pushing himself up to a sitting position. Richie wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, supporting him gently.

"What the _fuck_ was that?!" Richie asked worriedly. Eddie's world stopped spinning, and he blinked, like he was recalling a memory.

"I think," Eddie paused, frowning. "I think I was poisoned."

" _WHAT_!?" Eddie sighed.

"My mom gave me a strange pill last night, and it made me really sick. Apparently it hasn't worn off yet." Eddie tilted his head up to look at Richie, noticing the concern in the taller boy's eyes.

"Oh my God, Eds, she poisoned you." Richie stood up, offering him a hand. He pulled Eddie to his feet, still supporting the swaying boy. "So that's why you stood me up yesterday?" Eddie nodded. A sly smile grew on Richie's face. "Well, I guess that's an _acceptable_ excuse." Eddie rolled his eyes, stumbling slightly.

"Shut up Rich, this is serious."

"Sorry Eds, my bad," Richie replied, shooting Eddie an awkward smile. "Where are you staying?" Eddie looked back at Richie, confused. "You... you do have somewhere else to stay, right?" Eddie blinked in response. "You know you can't go back to that house."

"I guess not. Especially after the threats..." Eddie trailed off, wishing he had just kept his mouth shut.

"What threats?" Richie asked suspiciously.

"She... she threatened to break my other arm, " Eddie admitted. Richie grimaced, looking down in shame.

"Oh." Richie scraped his shoe across the tile, feeling guilty. Eddie lifted Richie's chin carefully, tilting him so that they were looking at each other straight.

"It's ok Richie. I forgive you," Eddie whispered. Richie shivered ever-so-slightly. Their faces were close, way closer than friends would be. Their lips got closer and closer, and then-

BRRRIINNNGGGG!

The loud sound of the bell brought both boys back to the matter at hand, each of them silently cursing the bell for breaking them apart.

"Why don't you stay with me this weekend?" Richie offered, crossing his fingers. Eddie smiled sweetly back at him.

"I would love that, Rich."

* * *

 _ooh that was dramatic_

 _Anyway_

 _y'all should read some of my other stuff_

 _Please I need more reads_

 _love you! Muah_


	7. Chapter 7

_ooh another chapter finally_

 _I'm so slow haha I'm spending too much time playing the sims (help)_

 _Anyway_

 _Thank you, dear readers, for, well, uh, reading I guess? I love you all_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own IT.**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

Richie and Eddie waited for the hallways to clear before making their getaway. Richie grabbed his hand, dragging a still disoriented Eddie out the door. The pair ran down the streets, heading towards Richie's house. It wasn't too far from the school, so they got there rather quickly. Richie unlocked the door cautiously, slinking inside the house. Eddie waited outside, confused and exhausted.

"Ok, you can come in now," Richie called from somewhere inside the house. Eddie stood up, swaying slightly, but was able to make it inside. Richie came from around the corner to help him. He led Eddie over to the couch, pouring a glass of water and handing it to the boy.

"What were you doing, putting away your playboys?" Eddie smirked. Richie raised an eyebrow.

"Well Eds, I wouldn't want an innocent boy like you seeing something like that!" Eddie crossed his arms, muttering:

"I'm not that innocent."

"Oh yeah? Why don't we find out just how innocent little Eds is then?" Richie suggested. Eddie's eyes widened. "First question: have you ever had sex?" Eddie's cheeks were dusted with a rosy pink. "And you gotta tell the truth too. No lies." Eddie flushed a deeper red at that.

"Nope," he admitted.

"No? Ok Eds, next question. Have you ever jacked off?" Both boys blushed at that one. Although it was much more noticeable on Eddie, the dark pink color of his cheeks was hard to miss.

"Ew, no."

"Alright. Next, have you ever been kissed?" Richie questioned. Eddie sighed.

"No..." Eddie trailed off. He frowned, avoiding eye contact with Richie.

"Never? Really?"

"No, Richie, never," Eddie replied sharply. Richie bit his lip, staring at the embarrassed boy on his couch. The boy with the eyes like melted chocolate, the freckles that looked like stars in the night sky, and the adorable blush that always seemed to dust the smaller boy's cheeks whenever Richie was around.

"Well then, I'll show you how it's done." Richie leaned on close to Eddie, tilting the shorter boy's chin up to face him. He closed his eyes, and planted his lips on Eddie's. The world seemed to revolve around them, and time stopped for just a second. Fireworks went off in their hearts. Richie broke away first, breathing heavily. Eddie was still in shock.

"Eddie, breathe," he reminded. Eddie nodded, taking in a big breath. Richie suddenly felt extremely self conscious. What if Eddie didn't feel the same way? What if Richie had completely misread Eddie? What if the boy wasn't gay? The thoughts swirled around Richie's mind, filling his head with-

"Rich," Eddie whispered breathily. "That... that was incredible!" Eddie looked at Richie expectantly, his beautiful doe eyes boring into Richie's soul. He swore this boy would be the death of him.

"Eds..." Richie struggled to find the right words to say. Luckily for him, Eddie didn't notice. The smaller boy chattered excitedly, running off new adrenaline.

"It was like... and then there was this feeling, right here..." Eddie poked his chest insistently. "In my heart... wait. Richie... please tell me you felt that too." Eddie's hyper rambling stopped as quickly as it began. The asthmatic boy sagged, his elated expression dropping into a confused frown.

"Eddie I-" Richie stopped. Was he really going to do this? "I think... I think I might love you." Richie scrunched up his face, bracing himself for rejection. Instead, he was met by a hesitant, yet gentle hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes, staring straight into the gaze of the freckled beauty.

"I think I love you too, Rich," Eddie whispered. They leaned in, their lips locking together passionately. The fireworks exploded again, their hearts beating as one. Richie's chapped lips on Eddie's soft ones, attracting like opposites tend to do. When they pulled apart, it was Richie who's breath had been stolen.

"Do you... do you want to watch a movie?" Richie asked awkwardly. Eddie smiled warmly.

"Only if we can cuddle," Eddie replied bravely. Richie chuckled in response.

"Well well well, little Eds wants more of me!" Richie exclaimed, his inner Trashmouth coming out. He laid down on the couch, patting his chest. "Get over here." Eddie leaped to his feet, climbing on top of the curly-headed boy. He laid his head over Richie's chest, tangling his short legs with Richie's long ones. The smaller boy giggled, snuggling into a very happy Richie.

It wasn't long before Eddie's eyes drooped shut, the steady thumping of Richie's heartbeat easily lulling the boy to sleep.

"Eds? You asleep?" Richie wondered. Eddie hummed happily in response. "Alright bubba, sleep well," he chuckled, placing his hand in Eddie's hair. Richie played with Eddie's brown locks lovingly, falling asleep shortly after.

And, at least in the moment, everything was right in the world.

* * *

 _yay finally a happy ending (of the chapter. Y'all are in for a wild ride once this starts to pick up more. A lot of shit's bout to go down)_

 _I love Reddie so much agh every time I read something I have to try so hard not to squeal with happiness haha_

 _Why don't you try reading one of my other Reddie stories while you wait for an update? I got some fluff, a shit ton of angst, literally just take your pick and (please?) read them_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm back y'all_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own IT.**_

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

Eddie woke up slowly, blinking his eyes to better adjust to the light. He was in an unfamiliar room, racking his memory for an explanation. It was then when he noticed Richie, snoring softly, underneath him. It all came flooding back at once, the pill, the escape, the kisses... Eddie glanced down at Richie, wondering if he should wake the sleeping boy.

"Richie..." He whispered, pushing his head next to Richie's.

"Five more minutes..." Richie groaned, shifting away from Eddie. The smaller boy didn't like that, and began poking Richie.

"Richie. Richie. Richie. Richie. Richie," Eddie insisted. Richie slowly came to, blinking in surprise at the boy who was practically on top of him. Eddie blushed, getting up.

"Eds?" Richie squinted, reaching for his glasses. "You don't have to- I uh, I liked it. Come back?" Eddie smiled, snuggling back into Richie's side. A muffled giggle was heard somewhere around Richie's chest, where Eddie had latched himself on. Richie chuckled, petting his hair absentmindedly. Eddie leaned into Richie's hand, humming happily.

"Yknow Eds, if these were different circumstances, I would be making a joke about your mom right now," Richie commented. Eddie frowned, glaring at Richie. A sudden thought crossed his mind, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, Rich, what about your parents? Where are they? Are they ok with me staying here?" Eddie questioned, rambling nervously. "Are they-" Richie put a firm, yet gentle hand on Eddie's unbroken arm, quickly shutting him up.

"My parents are... away right now," Richie answered, frowning. "I don't know when they'll be home." He glanced at Eddie's expression of pity. "But it's better this way, cause we get the house all to ourselves."

"Rich, I'm so sorry-"

"Are you kidding me? Eds, you had it way worse than I do. Your mom, the things she did to you-" a silent tear slipped out of Eddie's eye, and he hurriedly smushed his face into Richie's chest. Small sobs racked through Eddie's body, making him shiver. As the tears leaked from his eyes, Richie felt his shirt get wet, and he felt a pang of guilt. "Eddie I didn't mean-"

"I don't wanna talk about it, please," Eddie sniffed, wiping his eyes. Richie nodded, eyes wide. "I just- it... it hurts, Rich. It hurts so much."

"What hurts?" Richie questioned, concern written all over his face.

"The feelings," Eddie whispered. Richie let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, relaxing back into the couch.

"It's ok, you're safe with me," Richie soothed. "She can't hurt you anymore. I won't let her." Eddie giggled wetly as Richie's protective nature took over. The curly-haired boy smiled, gently wiping Eddie's tears away with his thumb. "There's the Eds I know! C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Richie stood up, causing Eddie to whine. "Oh, relax." Richie picked the smaller boy up, carrying him to the bathroom.

"Geez Eds, you're so light!" Richie marveled. Eddie turned bright red, tucking his head further into Richie's neck.

"My momma had me on diet pills," he murmured. Richie's smile dissolved immediately.

"Wow," Richie commented, frowning. "She really- Eds, you know you aren't-"

"Richie." Eddie's tone was firm, unwavering. "Please don't." Richie nodded, carefully lowering Eddie to the edge of the tub.

"Do you want to shower?" Richie wondered. Eddie's head shot up.

"Yes." He paused, frowning. "But I don't have any clean clothes." Richie snorted.

"You're borrowing mine, silly. I'll get you some," he insisted, running to his bedroom. He quickly grabbed a band t-shirt and some sweatpants before heading back to the bathroom. He offered them to Eddie, who took them graciously.

"Thanks Rich," Eddie smiled gratefully.

"No problem. Oh, and towels are on that shelf," he informed, pointing at a high shelf. Eddie flushed red with embarrassment. Richie raised an eyebrow, chuckling as he easily grabbed a towel. "Enjoy your shower, shorty." Richie closed the bathroom door, cueing Eddie to get undressed. He struggled to pull his shirt over the bulky cast on his arm, a reminder of how Richie used to be. He wrestled he shirt off, dropping his shorts to the floor.

"Now how do you work this thing?" Eddie mumbled to himself, messing with the shower controls. He figured it out quickly, climbing into the shower and relaxing under the hot water.

* * *

Richie paced back and forth in his room. Eddie was confusing as hell, and Richie struggled trying to figure him out. The one thing Richie was sure of, however, was that they had an undeniable connection. Richie contemplated his plan as the water ran in the bathroom. It had to work.

* * *

Eddie stepped out of the shower, shivering at the cold air bombarding his skin. He wrapped the towel around him, drying off quickly. He pulled on the clothes Richie left him, noting the too-big size. The pants were barely staying put, and the shirt was nearly down to his knees.

Eddie left the bathroom, finding Richie waiting in his room. He turned bright red at the sight of a makeshift bed on the floor, perfectly sized for two people. Richie rubbed his neck sheepishly, blushing.

"I uh, I thought you might like the company," he explained, smiling lopsidedly. A small smile grew on Eddie's face, as he ran into Richie's arms.

"I love it, Richie." Eddie stood on his tippy toes to peck him on the cheek.

"Good, cause it took a lot of effort," Richie grinned. Eddie rolled his eyes, a quiet giggle escaping his lips. Richie couldn't help but stare at the angel of a boy in front of him. Eddie looked absolutely perfect, Richie's clothes adorably too big on Eddie's tiny frame.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Eddie quipped, smirking.

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring the beautiful boy in front of me," Richie replied without missing a beat. The smirk was wiped off Eddie's face, the growing blush indicating his embarrassment. "Cute cute cute!" Richie exclaimed, pinching the shorter boy's cheek.

"Richie!" Eddie batted his arm away.

"Oh Eds, you know you love it."

* * *

 _ok they are too cute_

 _I love Reddie so much ahhhh_

 _but anyway I hoped you enjoyed them being cute cause I'm about to torture everyone, be prepared to feel pain :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi... I'm back_

 _Get ready to be emotionally frustrated hahaha_

 _Also sorry this chapter is shorter I was busy_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own IT._**

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Shut up, asshole." Richie gasped with mock offense.

"Edward! I'm shocked!" Richie dramatically threw a hand over his heart, shooting Eddie his best puppy dog eyes. The smaller boy groaned, flopping down onto the makeshift bed.

"Just come sit with me," Eddie insisted. Richie did as asked, facing the brown-haired boy. Eddie shyly met his eyes, mumbling softly: "Thanks for taking me in, Rich."

"No problem, Spaghetti Man," Richie smiled. His expression changed suddenly, a look of regret and embarrassment paving over his happy grin. "I just felt like I owed you, yknow, for your arm." Richie gestured to the bulky cast protecting Eddie's broken bone. The smaller boy frowned, staring at Richie with wide eyes.

"Is... is that why you offered to let me stay?" Eddie's voice shook, his brows furrowed in a look of impending betrayal. Richie looked away, refusing to meet Eddie's gaze. The asthmatic boy shook his head, mouthing a silent "oh." He stood up, running out of the room. Salty tears threatened to spill from his eyes, his chest tight and painful.

"Stupid... I was so stupid to think," Eddie wheezed, reaching for his inhaler and taking a puff. "To think somebody would actually care." He squeezed his eyes shut, hitting his forehead repeatedly with his palm. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Eddie's arm was caught with a steady hand, stopping him from slapping himself in the face again. He cracked his eyes open, catching a glimpse of a teary-eyed Richie.

"Eds..." He whispered breathlessly.

"What do you want!?" Eddie snapped, his voice wet with tears. Richie swiftly turned Eddie's face toward him, planting a salty kiss on his lips. It felt like a fire was blazing in their chests, strong feeling of passion and betrayal clashing dangerously. Their tears mixed, streaming down both boys' cheeks simultaneously. Once they had pulled away, Richie kept his teary gaze on Eddie, the hot regret still spilling from his eyes.

"Eddie... I'm sorry. I just- I really messed up, at the dance, and after I broke your arm, all I could feel was guilt and shame." Richie sounded like he was on the verge of breaking down again. "I wanted to make it up to you... I wanted to help you out." He let out a sad chuckle. "You, Eddie Kaspbrak, have made me... feel things, and I really don't want to lose you, I just can't. You are the best thing to ever happen to me." Eddie stare at Richie, teary eyed. His lips were parted slightly, partly from shock, partly from the kiss.

"Richie, I-" Eddie panicked, unsure of what to say. Richie had just poured his heart out to him, what was he supposed to do? He avoided reaching for his inhaler, instead focusing on keeping his breathing steady. He met Richie's gaze, eyes wide and confused.

"It's ok," Richie soothed, easily spotting the fear in Eddie's eyes. He rubbed circles into the smaller boy's back, helping to relax the anxious teen. Eddie met Richie's eyes. The curly-haired boy smiled sadly, the pain in his expression feeling like a stab to Eddie's heart. Both of them could feel it, and it was then Eddie finally figured out what to do. He leaned into Richie's side, wrapping his thin arms around his torso. He got his head as close to Richie's as possible, brushing foreheads.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Eddie's voice was no louder than a whisper, but Richie could hear every word clear as day. "I'm sorry I overreacted. It was really nice of you to let me stay here with you." He bit his lip nervously, going for it. "You make me feel things too, Rich. I don't think I could ever leave you." He broke the hug, staring into Richie's watery eyes. The two boys kissed again, the beautiful firey passion burning bright in their hearts.

"Maybe we should clean ourselves up," Eddie suggested. Richie laughed wetly, wrapping his arms around the small boy and carrying him to the bathroom. The pair washed their dried tears off, heading back to the small bed Richie had set up. Eddie was absolutely exhausted from all his emotions, and Richie would be lying if he said he wasn't tired.

"Do you wanna cuddle?" Richie offered brightly. Eddie grinned, lying down next to the raven-haired boy. Richie pulled Eddie in close, spooning the smaller boy. As they fell asleep, Richie curled protectively around Eddie, there was a quiet peacefulness surrounding them.

* * *

 _again sorry it was so short_

 _things are gonna get real soon (I feel like I've said this before but things haven't actually gotten real yet but I SWEAR it's coming)_

 _But anyway... why don't you go check out some of my other stories while you wait for a new update? Please? It would mean so much to me if you did..._


End file.
